A jamais à toi
by Liie20
Summary: Les pensées de Jack sur sa relation avec Ianto depuis leur toute première rencontre. OS assez court


**Titre** : A jamais à toi

**Auteur** : Liie20

**Fandom** : Torchwood

**Couple** : Jack/Ianto

**Rating** : G ou PG

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Russell T Davies. Mais pour ce qu'il a fait de Ianto dans la saison 3, il aurait put s'abstenir ! Je veux que Ianto revienne !

**C'est la première fois que j'écris sur eux, et c'est entièrement du point de vue de Jack. **

* * *

**A jamais à toi**

Quand tout va mal et que le monde te tourne le dos, laisse moi être celui que tu appelle et du temps pour apprivoiser ton cœur si sauvage. Lorsque les jours sont gris et que tu n'en vois pas la fin, laisse moi être là à tes côtés pour tenter de te faire tout oublier.

Nous étions faits pour nous rencontrer ce jour-là, deux âmes vagabondes, errant sans jamais trouver ce qu'elles cherchent. Aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé, alors s'il te plaît, ne refuse pas ce cadeau qui nous est fait. Nos cœurs sont faits pour s'aimer, ne le vois-tu pas ? Laisse-moi au moins une fois tenter d'apprivoiser ton cœur si sauvage. Tu ne laisse personne te voir tel que tu es vraiment mais je t'en pris, ne te cache pas avec moi. Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber, jamais je ne te ferais du mal, tu es celui avec qui j'avancerais jusqu'à la fin, qu'elle soit dans une heure ou dans un siècle. Nous serons heureux ensemble, bien que je ne puisse te promettre qu'il n'y aura pas de mauvais jours. Je peux seulement te promettre ceci, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je ferais toujours tout pour que tu sois heureux et que je ne pourrais jamais cesser de t'aimer. J'ai souvent donné des parties de mon cœur, peut-être le ferais-je encore dans un très lointain futur auquel je ne veux pas songer parce tu ne seras plus auprès de moi, mais jamais je n'ai offert mon cœur entièrement. Sans gêne ou retenue. Tu es le seul pour qui je ne l'ai jamais fait. Pour toi, je ferais céder tout mes masques, je serais prêt à faire tout ce que tu me demanderas, même laisser l'Univers livré à lui-même. Acceptes-tu de me laisser essayer de te dompter ?

J'arrive de mieux en mieux à te discerner au fur et à mesure que les jours passent dans ce monde sans couleur et sans joie. Toi seul retient mon attention, pourtant il y a toujours une part de toi que je ne discerne pas, que je ne soupçonne même pas. Comme chaque être humain ici bas, tu as une partie sombre, noire, pleine de rancœur et de colère. Laisse moi apprivoiser cette partit plus violente et sauvage de toi. Je te veux toi, et ça comprends toutes les parties et facettes de toi, de ta personnalité. Un sourire, c'est le premier sourire que tu m'adresse depuis des semaines. Finalement, tu me laisse entrer dans ta vie, tu me laisse t'apprivoiser. Alors je dépose tout mes artifices à tes pieds, me faisant tiens et t'offre mon cœur et mon âme, à défaut de te donner ma vie. Les moments passés avec toi sont les plus merveilleux de mon existence. Mais les coups durs ne sont pas loin et je décide de m'éloigner un peu de toi. L'amour qui grandit et se renforce pour toi chaque jour d'avantage me terrifie. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement quand tu es la première et unique personne dans tout l'Univers pour qui je ressens ça ?

Le voyage que je prévoyais ne s'est pas déroulé comme je l'espérais. Vivre dans une boîte bleue est certes inhabituel et très plaisant, mais se faire torturer durant une année qui n'a finalement plus lieu en ne pensant qu'à la prochaine fois où je pourrais enfin voir ton si beau visage est un enfer. L'Univers me punit-il parce que j'avais juré que je ne te ferais jamais de mal et que je ne pourrais pas t'abandonner ? Il est d'autant plus cruel que la seule personne qui s'occupe de moi est une Jones mais que ce n'est pas toi. Je me rends compte à présent à quel point j'ai besoin de toi. Je décide de rentrer à la maison, de revenir vers toi en espérant que tu me pardonne ces quatre mois d'absence et que tout soit comme avant. Finalement non, je ne veux pas que les choses soient comme avant entre nous. Je veux que ce soit encore mieux, que tu ne puisses plus imaginer ta vie sans moi. C'est mon cas, je ne veux plus d'une vie où tu n'y serais pas. Il semblerait que je vais devoir t'apprivoiser de nouveau, mais ce défi ne me fait plus peur. Je sais que je vais y arriver et qu'à la fin, ce sera extraordinaire.

Les ennuis finissent par arriver également, mais tout va bien puisque j'ai ton cœur. Notre vie à deux n'est pas toujours très rose, mais ça me convient comme cela, je la trouve parfaite. Parce que c'est nous, plus seulement toi et moi. Ceux qui sont devenus nos amis finissent par découvrir notre relation, mais ils sont incapables de voir ou de comprendre la profondeur et la vraie nature de nos sentiments. Tant mieux, je ne veux partager ça qu'avec toi. Mais le destin ou la fatalité, peut importe à présent, frappe à nouveau et nous perdons deux de nos précieux amis. A présent, nous ne sommes plus que trois. Et j'ai peur de te perdre, parce qu'au final tu es mortel et pas moi. Ce brusque rappel des choses nous rapproche encore plus, nous faisant profiter pleinement des moments que nous partageons. Peu à peu ma peur se calme, je suis trop heureux dans tes bras pour penser au futur.

Pourtant, une nouvelle mission plus difficile que les autres débute et j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Je ne suis pas capable de me l'expliquer jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre que je porte une bombe. Te faire partir est difficile, tu ne veux pas me quitter, mais je suis immortel, je survivrais. Juste au cas où, je t'embrasse comme un désespéré. Baiser que tu me rends de la même manière. Les évènements s'enchaînent, je meurs une fois de plus en emportant ton regard. N'aie pas peur, je survivrais, et si ce n'est pas le cas, au moins aurais-je la satisfaction d'être mort avant toi et de ne pas te voir mourir à ton tour. Comme je le pensais, je ne meurs pas, enfin je reviens à la vie, et tu viens me libérer. Nous nous réfugions dans un entrepôt et tu me propose qu'on profite du temps libre qu'il nous reste. Je regrette de n'avoir put profiter de ce grand espace. Une autre fois peut-être, quand les choses se seront calmés.

Il n'y aura plus de prochaine fois, je sais à présent pourquoi j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Tu t'es effondré dans mes bras et impuissant, je te regarde lentement mourir. Mon cœur se brise, ça fait vraiment mal. Tu me demande de ne pas t'oublier, jamais je ne le pourrais ! Tu me dis ces trois petits mots que je suis incapable de prononcer à mon tour. Les larmes qui coulent sur mon visage me brûlent la peau. Je t'embrasse une dernière fois avant de mourir à mon tour. Je souhaite tant ne pas me réveillé cette fois-ci. Pourtant, lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, ce n'est pas ton visage souriant que je vois. Gwen est auprès de toi, tu es étendu là, à même le sol et tu es si pâle que je comprends que mon cœur est mort avec toi. Je ne suis plus qu'un homme mort qui continu de vivre. Je demande à la future mère de protéger ta famille, ce petit rien qui reste de toi. Quant à moi, je dois une nouvelle fois sauver la Terre. Je le fais uniquement pour venger ta mort, pour que tu ne sois pas partit pour rien. Pour cela, je dois sacrifier mon propre petit-fils et une autre partie de moi s'envole avec lui. Je ne peux plus rester sur Terre, c'est beaucoup trop douloureux. Plus rien ne me retient ici de toute façon, pas même Gwen qui me supplie de rester.

Les jours passent, ainsi que les mois et les années, puis ce sont les siècles et les millénaires. Malgré le nombre de fois où je meurs, je reviens inlassablement à la vie et tu es toujours dans mes pensées, à chaque seconde qui passe. Lorsque la Terre meurt, je suis là pour un dernier adieu. Nos moments ensemble défilent et je serais bien incapable de dire si j'ai envie de rire ou de pleurer. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu me manque atrocement. Me voilà à sauver la Nouvelle Terre une fois de plus. Du moins, les gens diront que c'est **«**_Face de Boe_**»**, mais peut importe, ce n'est qu'un pseudo de plus à ma longue liste. Si tu me voyais maintenant tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas. Le Docteur, le dixième je crois, et la fantastique Martha Jones sont ici et je comprends. Je vais enfin mourir pour de bon cette fois ! Cette pensée me rend heureux, je souhaite tellement te revoir depuis si longtemps. Parce qu'il y a trois mots que je n'ai jamais eu le temps de te dire et que je le regrette depuis des millénaires. Oh, il y a bien eu des centaines de personnes, humains ou aliens, qui ont partagés un peu de ma vie et mon lit, je ne suis tout de même pas un moine, mais aucun n'a eu mon amour. Parce que comme mon cœur, il t'a toujours appartenu et est mort avec toi.

Je ferme les yeux, espérant que tu sois là. Lorsque je les rouvre, je suis dans le noir, et dans mon corps de Captain Jack. Je suis enfin mort mais je refuse de **«**_vivre_**»** cette mort sans toi. Tu finis par m'apparaître, un éclatant sourire sur le visage. Incapable de me retenir, je te serre horriblement fort contre moi et t'embrasse comme un dément. Tu es là ! Je respire ton odeur, caresse tes cheveux et ton corps, redécouvrant enfin ces choses qui m'ont tant manquées. Tu me dis que tu m'as attendu, mais que d'autre personne veulent me voir. Puis les ténèbres se dissipent et nous nous retrouvons sur une plage, la péninsule de Boeshane. Une pancarte me souhaite la bienvenue et je découvre enfin mes très vieux amis. Gwen et Rhys sont là, ainsi que la douce Toshiko et Owen qui se tiennent la main. Il aura fallu qu'ils meurent pour se mettre ensemble ? Et ben ! Et puis je vois Martha Jones qui me sourie et enfin, une tornade blonde se jette dans mes bras : Rose Tyler. Des tas d'autres personnes sont présente, comme mes parents et mon frère mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi.

Nous nous éloignons de la fête, ta main fermement serré dans la mienne. Je t'avoue enfin ces mêmes trois mots que tu m'avais dits avant de mourir. Je n'ai jamais put t'oublier, pas Toi. Nos lèvres se retrouvent et ne se quittent plus. Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux qu'avec toi et je te le dit.

Mon Bonheur et mon Paradis n'ont jamais eu que deux mots, toi : Ianto Jones.

**Fin**


End file.
